One way out
by TarotEvoker
Summary: Mike and Lucah try to get out of Freddy Fazbears pizza before its too late(the right one this time)
1. Chapter 1

One way out

**Hi guys welcome to a five nights at freddys fanfiction. I don't play the five nights at Freddy's series but I heard its scary so I did some research and now im scarred. I have an OC in the story named Lucah. I will give some details about her. She is 12 years old, has blond hair, and has baby blue eyes. Her background story is that she lost her mother when her mother was trying to protect her and her sister and her mom ended up getting pierced in the heart. Lucah also lost her sister when she had to fight her sister throughout an adventure to look for her sister. (im referring to a certain person. If any of you can guess who I'm referring too you will get a shoutout and a virtual cookie. Yayyyyyyyy) But she now lives with her dad and dog named Boney(I just gave yall a hint). Anyways enough chitchat! Lets head into the story. But before I do. I'mam going to call everyone smashers instead of viewers. See yall at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 1:** Get out now!

Mike's P.O.V:

Im just sitting in my office. Nothing to do, just watching the surveillance cameras. Those stupid animatronics staring at me like there desperate. All of a sudden, One anamatronic starts to run towards my office. I immediantly shut my door and im lucky enough that I shut the right door because Bonnie, that DAMN rabbit just stood there waitng for me to open the door. Then after it waits a few minutes, it leaves. I keep having flashbacks of those words ITS ME. Ididint know where my fist went and I accidentally opened the door. I thought Bonnie was gone but she tricked me into thinking she left. She came close to my face and she screamed in my face. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH" she said. I was brave enough to punch Bonnie and she fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed a knife and ran straight to the door. I was close to the door but Bonnie grabbed hold of me. "SHIT" I said as I struggled to break free. I managed to get free of the grasp of the bunny and ran. I was running but fell and Bonnie got close to me. I thought this was he end of me but I heard something hit the anamatronic. I opened my eyes and saw the bunny fall. Then I saw a little girl with an axe in her hands, blood and wires acroos her face, along with soot. Maybe if im lucky enough, this little girl will get me out of this hellhole, along with her by my side.

**Annnd that's it for this chapter I hope you guys liked it and I will update the story along with Lets make cookies, my other fanfiction. I want to add a detail to the person who im reffering to. If you know the awnser, I want the name of the person, and what video game that person is from. Because the person im reffering too is from a video game. Read and review and I will see yall in the next chapter. Bye smashers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I'm sorry for not updating in so long it's just that I was lazy and I had a recital and stuff. But be on the lookout for Christmas fanfictions this week. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. But all in all please don't be mad at me. Sapphiretreasure out!**

Chapter 2: The names Lucah

Mike's P. O. V

I saw this little girl with an axe in her hand. "Umm you all right?" she said looking at me like I was some kind of monster. "Yeah" I said. "What's our name" she said eying me making sure that she's not talking to an exoskeleton animatronic. "Mike" I said. "You?" She looked at me with a beaming smile. "The name's Lucah!. Nice to meet you" she said. She then proceeded to look at me. Then she had a curious look on her face. "I just realized something" she said. I rolled my eyes. "No shit" I said. She then kicked me where the sun doesn't shine. "What are you doing in a shithole like this" she said. I glared at her. 'I work here as a security guard. And I should be asking you the same thing". She looked at me with a confused look. "Wait. You work here? They said I work here now." My eyes popped out of my head. "You? Work here? Yeah right! Aren't you a little too young" I said. "Aren't you too old to be working here" She said. I wanted to say something but couldn't help notice that Bonnie was in front of her. "Um that rabbit is still in front of you" I said. She looked down and said' Oh shit! I forgot about him" she then bent down and yanked off Bonnie's tie. "Why do you need that?" I asked in confusion. "And more important where did you get that axe?" "Not important. And I'll show you where I got the axe. But for now. We need to get out of here. I saw an exit. I'll take you with me if you want". "You don't have to ask me twice" I got up with her and we started walking down the hall. "But wait. You did not answer my question. How the fuck did you get in here. Besides the fact you work here. And why did you want to work here?" "I'll tell you on the way. But for now, we got animatronics up on our sleeves"

**And that was the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Review please. And I would like, if someone could, please draw a picture to go with the story for me. I would appreciate if someone can. And send it to me please. Sapphiretreasure out! Peace!**


End file.
